izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Servant of Evil
Prologue Large drops of rain fell to the ground, splashing in puddles and soaking all the Raposa who were still outside. Two emerald eyes flashed in the darkness and a small figure stepped forward. Her clothes were torn and blood dripped from gashes on her arms and legs, but she was absolutely beautiful nonetheless. A boy, around fifteen or sixteen, instinctively raced out of Creation Hall to aid the poor girl. He reached out his hand to her. "It's okay. I'm here to help you." The small girl reached out to grab his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, thank you so much!" "This way, you'll be safe. I'm taking you to Creation Hall so nothing else will be able to hurt you." The girl just nodded and followed the teen. He opened the door and they both entered. The girl collapsed and coughed violently. "Luka!" the teen screamed. "Luka, we need your help!" She looked down at the small girl and asked, "What's your name? How old are you? And who hurt you?" "My name is Kagami," the child replied. "I'm going to be twelve tomorrow. Wilfre did this to me..." "My name is Jowee, and I'm sixteen years old. It's nice to meet you." He look down at Kagami and their eyes met; they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Jowee...what a peculiar name. It's pretty, though. I really like it." A loud bang came from behind. "Ahem?" Jowee stood up and helped Kagami to her feet. "There's nothing going on between us, Mari. We just met! Are you always this paranoid? And I made you a promise! With the Promise Conch! You don't have to worry! But...I must say...she is extremely kawaii. Just sayin'." "JOWEE!" The door opened and two female Raposa came inside. "Hey, Yuri. Hey, Yuki. Where's Luka?" Mari asked. "She can't find her medical bag," Yuri replied. "She misplaced it. Who's our patient today?" Kagami waved weakly and smiled. "I am." Yuki walked over to Kagami and inspected her. "You are, by far, the cutest thing I have ever seen! You are so adorable! I could give you a ton of kisses right now!" "She is," Yuri commented calmly. "And you could, but I'd love to let you know that she's a girl." While Yuri and Yuki were screwing around and talking about how freakin' adorable Kagami was, Jowee dragged Samuel outside. "She isn't what she appears to be," Jowee said. "As right as you are...what makes you say that?" Samuel asked. Jowee face-palmed but quickly jolted his head back up when he realized no one else would have the same thinking process as he did, especially not Samuel. "More beautiful than Mari, cuter than Heather...she used a spell to make herself look so perfect. Though she does have one genuine physical charactaristic that's pretty amazing..." he added, his mind wandering to other things. "Pervert," Samuel retorted. "Hey!" "Do you have the Book of Life?" "Yeah." Jowee pulled out the Book of Life and handed it to Samuel, who shielded it with his heavy coat. He opened it up and read aloud: "Once all seems peaceful, the shadows will rise up once again. Wilfre will regain strength and strike back to attempt to claim his revenge. Wilfre's student, the Servant of Evil, will gain power and together, she and Wilfre will be the ultimate challenge. The destined hero will meet her match. Success is not guaranteed. The Creator will be restrained by one of Wilfre's most powerful spells that he has been working to make perfect so he can use it when the time is right. You are all on your own. The destined hero is your last hope of survival." Jowee stared blankly. He felt sick. Wilfre had restrained the Creator? And Kagami was the one and only, true, genuine Servant of Evil? What was the worst they could do with their powers combined? Could Meiko save them this time? How were the other villagers going to deal with it? It was all too much for him to think about.